Struggles
by offtolimabean
Summary: All about Kurt's Struggles in Dalton and how Blaine is there to help him even though he's a part of it. Is  he ever gonna solve all of his problems?  A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS: KLAINE. Prompts please!:
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**First of all, THANK YOU for reading... it means alot : Really.**

**Well this basically consists of all Kurt's struggles (as applied by the title). We intended to show how much Blaine made his life better. **

**This chapter is an introduction to all the wonderful one-shots to come!**

** Timeline: When kurt moved to dalton. We are showcasing his "everyday" experience and his super bipolar feelings towards Blaine and Dalton itself. **

**Expect "internal drama", fluff and adorably confused Kurt. **

**Please review because we really need creative criticism (its our air!) Tell us whether or not its good or well..bad :)) :) hope you enjoy!**

**PROMPTS PLEASEEE? revieewww..**

**Disclaimer~ We do not own Glee or any of the characters indicated. If we did, it probably isnt as good as it is now...**

* * *

><p>Struggles Chapter 1: Introduction<p>

One of the hardest things when it comes to love is the feeling that you'll never have them.

Wanting them, needing them and just plain loving them.

When you love someone, its not always like a fairytale wherein Prince Charming will see you as the perfect bride, when really, you're just an orphaned house you love someone, it's not always like a Love song wherein everything gets better in the chorus.

When you love someone, it's not always like a heartbeat wherein the beat stays there and makes the whole body work altogether.

When you love someone, things aren't always perfect. You feel like it's a joke, one that really hurts.

Thoughts and conclusions fly into your head and it gets to you.

You feel that your emotions are just playing with you, testing the boundaries of what is and what could be; Making everyday almost impossible.

But who says they can't be real? Who says it can't be?

Trying is the only way to prove to the world that it isn't impossible. Trying can make the unimaginable come to life. Trying is the only way to testify all the _can'ts_ and all the _won'ts._

And that's what Kurts been doing. Trying and trying and trying.

Here is his story. His story of struggles.

* * *

><p>Kurt has been in Dalton for months now and everything is going surprisingly swimmingly.<p>

He made friends with fellow warblers Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent.

The classes weren't as hard as he thought it would be and he had French class everyday which made life more thrilling for him.

There were no bullies to be found, no slushies and especially no Rachel Berry drama.

Everything seemed perfect except that he is slowly falling for his closest friend, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt always saw Blaine as a role model, a mentor, but it was all changing now.

For Kurt, the long search for someone who actually cares about him was over. He had Blaine.

Blaine was there on his first day. He didn't care if he was there for spying. He toured Kurt around Dalton, showed him around.

He helped him stand up to Karofsky. He took him out for coffee. He took him to prom. He made him feel Special.

_He cared._

Kurt never felt anything like this before. Yes, He liked Sam before but he knew they would never be anything more but "Glee-club-mates"

and Of course, he wont deny that he fell for the tall buff jock who turned up to be his step-brother. Basically, His love life was downright flat.

Well, not anymore.

How the hell could it? He was in an all boys freaking high school for Gods sake!

But even though the halls of blue and red overflowed with 'good looking' guys, He only truly saw one.

Blaine. _Oh yes_. Blaine.

Every kind word, every thoughtful phrase and every caring glance.

Blaine almost had this magic spell that could make any heart stop every single time. Not to mention his almost super powered voice and his school boy charm.

Blaine was like Kurt's missing half. When he moved to Dalton he walked him to all his classes and introduced him to most of his friends.

Kurt knew that the moment he laid eyes on this warbler that he'd have someone who cared for him just as much as he cared for the other.

Kurt highly thinks that Blaine is a total flirt. Its either he is or maybe just naturally sweet. Either way, he found it perky in a captivating way.

Everyday he has to go face to face with the boy he loves, but since he doesn't know how he really feels; it's hella hard.

Although he had every reason to fall for him, it still felt wrong.

He was his best friend.

He sees him everyday, He's with him everyday, He's near him all the time and still he doesn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review some prompts! we need them like Kurt needs Blaine. ;)<strong>

**TBC..**


	2. Duets

Kurt sat crossed legged in the common room couch. It was Warblers meeting. He watched them as they deliberated on a song choice.

"How about a classic? Maybe a take on the Beatles? Oh! How bout some Presley action?" said a sophomore warbler named Joe.

"Or how about we do a slow song and make It all fast and dance-y?" said Jeff, who stood up and started doing some moves.

Kurt, being all new to this 'council-chooses-song' thing rolled his eyes and started fiddling with the loose threads of his blazer and picked some invisible lint off of it.

_Seriously, how do they decide like this? _He thought.

Wes suddenly stood up with a proud grin on his face as an idea hit him.

"Maybe… Just maybe… We could change up the usual? A duet perhaps?" He suggested as the noise died

"What?" David exclaimed, voicing out all of what the Warblers were thinking. They have never tried a duet before. It had always just been the lead singer and their amazing harmonies. The idea caused all the smiling faces to turn into troubled ones.

"It was just a suggestion, Dave." Wes said falling back to his seat looking unsuccessful

Just before they all began to go on about this being a bad idea, Blaine spoke up.

"Sounds like a great idea, Wes." He stood and walked towards the Council's table and sat on the couch nearest to them. He sat on a spot where the sun hit him beautifully through the window.

_He looks even more gorgeous this way _Kurt thought dreamily

All eyes were on the lead warbler, especially Kurt's, who's eyes were looking more intently than most of them.

"I honestly think that doing a duet would add a lot of character in our performance." He simply said, and just like that the room burst into loud chatter.

"All in favor of a duet?" Wes asked as every hand went up. "It's settled then, the Warblers are doing a duet!" he said whilst bumping his fists with Thad.

"Wait a second, of course Blaine will sing, but with who?" said a freshman, startling everyone.

"Nick? Trent? Joe? I don't know. Blaine what do you think? " said David.

"How about Kurt?" now that caught Kurt's attention.

All eyes were on him now, including Blaine's.

_Wait… What? Me?_

He glanced behind him to be sure if they we're really looking at him.

_Maybe they named this plant behind me 'Kurt' or somebody else is named Ku-…_

"Yes Kurt. You." Blaine chuckled seeing the look of disbelief in his face.

" B-but…"

"Unless you think we've named the plant behind you 'Kurt', then we definitely meant him" The lead soloist joked.

_Woah. It was like he read my mind or something_

"He may be new here, but I know he has the talent. He IS the first countertenor in years, is he not?" Blaine convinced.

"Well I-" Blushed Kurt, but was again disrupted

"Its official. Blaine and Kurt are having a duet." Announced the council as the wooden gavel banged.

_Seems legit._

* * *

><p>"Blaine… Why'd you pick me? I mean for the duet?" Kurt said catching Blaine's arm after the meeting and walking into step with him<p>

"Did I not explain earlier, my dear duet mate?" Blaine raised an eyebrow

"Yeah. But I find it kinda vague… I guess I'm just not used to getting the part. I usually have to climb my way up and not get it just like that." He said, snapping his fingers to show Blaine what he means.

Blaine stopped walking at his bestfriend's words. _Kurt was being ludicrous!_ he thought _W__hy can't he just see how beautiful his voice is?_

He looked into Kurt's eyes and said "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, If the world doesn't see it or here it, well they're damn blind. You are the most talented person I have ever met. Your amazing and I don't think you know that. Do you?"

Kurt swore his heart just beat right out of his chest. Why exactly? He did not know. He stood there dumbfounded in front of his best friend –just best friend?- who just literally said he was amazing. Nobody has ever looked at him in the eyes and said that with so much conviction, with no hesitation and with all his heart.

"uhh…" Kurt croaked feeling tears trying to seep out of his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

Then suddenly, Blaine bursted in laughter. "My best friend doesn't believe me when I say he's amazing eh?"

_Best friend. Friend. Nothing more, Nothing less… NO. Kurt, get a hold of yourself!_

"Well you should you know. Because you really are." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at his words

_At least I have someone who cares. At least I matter to someone. At least I know that this someone is him._

"Thank you, Blaine." He said as Blaine pulled him in for a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me."

_I've been so used to be trying to fit in… So used to acting like someone I'm not. I never actually thought anyone would accept me. But here I am and He does._

"Catch you later, okay?" Blaine said. He nodded and they parted.

_I should be happy that I have him beside me as my best friend _He smiled.

_Friend…Friend… Just friend? _

_Damn it._


End file.
